


The Raven's Crown: Joti DragonBlood

by TheBadHalfOfAFandom



Series: The Raven's Crown [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Canon-Typical Violence, Fae & Fairies, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadHalfOfAFandom/pseuds/TheBadHalfOfAFandom
Summary: This is a part 2 of 5 for my upcoming novel, the Raven's Crown. This one is about the 2nd main, Joti DragonBlood.The Raven's Crown is a fantasy/action novel about a group of human and Fae, all trying to kill a demon named Betziel for different reasons, some revenge, others redemption. The only way to stop him, however, is to gain access to the magic used by 7 great mages of their world's past. Betziel knows this as well and has the tools needed to get the magic. Now it's a race against time as our heroes and villains travel the world in hopes to find the moon shard that hold their magic.





	The Raven's Crown: Joti DragonBlood

“Okay, so how we doin’ this? All out, or I let you win again so ya don’t start cryin’?” A Sylph said to the human in front of her.

“Haha, very funny. I’ll have you know that I’ve won a few matches outside of our little sparring sessions, Aria.” The young adult said, putting extra emphasis on the name as she gave a hard glare to the fae in front of her.

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m gonna need specifics, ya know, date place and exact time. Also, sparring dummies and children don’t count, Joti.” Aria retorted while mocking Joti’s tone. A small tint appeared on the human’s cheeks with a slight sputter before she took off her glasses, putting them on the edge of the courtyard. Once they were placed, Aria took that as her cue to walk to her end of the “arena”, while a now composed Joti made her way to the other end.

“Now that we’re finished talkin’ about who's better than who, let’s put our skills to the test and go all out for a change in an actual match,” Aria’s grin grew huge at the thought of going all out for a change, but quickly faded when Joti ordered one of the servants, “now, bring me my rapier.”

“Are ya serious? The rapier, again?” A now deflated Aria accused.

“What? I like it, is that so wrong?” She held the now acquired wooden weapon protectively.

“Well, I’m pretty sure you need to get yourself a weapon you can actually use in combat and no offense or anythin’ like that, but you haven’t had much of any success with the rapier,” Aria’s grin grew back as she continued, “Now, if you really want to use a good weapon for once, might I suggest-”

“As much as I’d love to hear your never-ending sale pitch of why the lance is the best weapon out there, I’d much rather continue our session, if you don’t mind,” Joti explained as Aria drew her lance.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Aria rolled her eyes, “ya ready?”

Joti gave took in a shaky breath, “Yeah, no I’m good.”

After a few more seconds, the afternoon sun hit Joti’s eyes, and Aria, using this to her advantage, sprinted at Joti, the wooden lance aimed like an arrow. Joti just barely blocking the blow, felt her heart rate dramatically increase.

 _“Out of every choice I made in my life this was one of the worst,”_ she thought, slashing the rapier forward several times.

Aria dodged all shots, before closing the gap between them, slamming the lance on Joti’s stomach. Joti tried to recover but just ended up tripping over her feet.

 _“Damm, I can’t breath,”_ Joti thought, now sprawled out on the dirt.

“Ya see,” Aria started walking toward, “the problem is that there’s no actual confidence in yer shots. Ya just start to panic, attack randomly, hoping something’ll land. Ya just gotta calm down, and instead of swingin’ randomly, swing with purpose.” Aria said matter-of-factly before helping the dazed Joti up, letting Joti rest on her shoulder.

“Ugghh. Okay, that’s it. I give up. This is impossible.” Joti muttered in frustration, putting her glasses back on.

“Aw come on, ya don’t actually mean that. You’re still new, and so was I at a time. Hell, ya should be glad that you have me trainin’ you instead’ve Dagwood. At times I swear he was tryin to kill me.” Joti just gave a soft smile before giving a reply.

“You know, I would have thought that Dagwood would be a bit easier on you since you’re related, you know?” This got a laugh from Aria.

“You poor, sheltered, only-child. If you had a brother or sister you’d know that it’s our job to make the other’s life as difficult as possible. One time when Dagwood was out of town, I replaced an entire side of his wall with 1-way mirrors. It took him ages to get it fixed!”

“Remind me to tell Dad not to remarry and have a kid. I don’t think I could deal with someone like you but smaller.” Aria’s laughter died off a bit before she replied to Joti’s comment.

“Ohh, come on, I’m a delight. Not to mention there is a moment when the moons align where we would team up to do nothing legal-”

“Woah, Woah, Woah!” Joti jumped in front of Aria, “You, I can get behind being like that, but Dagwood WinterMoon, the Syph guard general, as well as my right-hand man, was-”

“A piece of shit? Oh absolutely, and I reckon, he still is.” After a few short chuckles, the two started to walk towards to practice dummies. That was before a Sylph with heavy armor on, Dagwood interrupted.

“Your Highness! Professor MoonBlood requests your arrival immediately!”

“Oh, hey Daggy, we were just talkin’ about ya!” Aria shouted across the courtyard, Joti gave a friendly wave.

“What were you even- I don’t even want to know- Princess, it’s the Star Cannon.” This caught the human’s attention, suddenly dropping her carefree personality to a more formal one.

“What about it? What’s wrong, Dagwood?”

“It’s finished.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a work in progress of a novel I'm working on, The Raven's Crown. Anyway, I figured while I'm writing it, I'd create introductory parts for the main 6 characters. So this would be the second out of 5 parts (2 of them will be in 1 part). I look forward to seeing what you all think and I'm always open to criticism/critiques.
> 
> Joti DragonBlood is a Human Princess of the Kovia Empire. She's a few inches taller than Lilith and is much more book smart than street smart since she has spent most her life in the castle. Joti is also the leading designer of a machine called the Star Cannon. In short, she's smart and well-intentioned, even though they most of always bite her back.
> 
> -Primira  
> (follow me on Deviantart @Primira


End file.
